Always & Forever
by ur-only-hope
Summary: Randy left Natalie to join the Marines. But he promises to come back to start their life together with love and wrestling. He broke that promise. She finds comfort in Matt, but what happens when she runs into Randy again? RKO/OC/EB one-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Orton or Evan Bourne  
****Some facts are true, but I made some stuff up to fit the story line  
****Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Be safe, okay?" Elaine said, trying her best not to cry.

"I will, Mom. Don't worry," Randy smiled as his mother dusted off his uniform.

"Good luck, son. Make me proud," Bob grinned, patting Randy's shoulder.

"I will, Pop." Randy glanced over to his baby sister and smiled before Becky attacked him with a hug.

"Please don't go, Randy. I don't want you to go."

Randy chuckled a bit, wrapping his arms around her. "Becks, don't worry. I'm coming back," Randy reassured.

Becky gave him one last squeeze before Nathan took her place. "Becareful out there."

"You know I will. You know how tough I am. When I get back, I'll show you," Randy joked, punching Nathan in the arm.

"Just make sure you come back."

Nathan gave Randy another hug and Randy tighten his grip, lifting his little brother off the ground. As he placed Nathan back on his feet, Randy looked over his little brother's shoulder and met my gaze. I gave him a sweet smile which he returned. He released Nathan and walked over to me. Randy took my hand and pulled me away from my mom and his family.

We stopped a good distance away and Randy took both of my hands in his.

"I really don't want you to go..." I muttered, letting my smile and tears fall.

"I know. The worst part about leaving is that I'm leaving you."

I jumped right into his arms and held him as tight as I could. Randy buried his face into the crook of my neck and I heard him inhale the scent of my hair.

"Come home safe, soldier," I whispered.

"I will cuz I'll be coming home to you." Randy kissed my cheek as we let go. "I love you, Natalie."

"I love you, too, Randy. Always and forever."

He gave one last look over to his family before adjusting his cover. He gave my hands a squeeze and just like that, he was gone.

I've known Randy my entire life. He was at the hospital when I was born. Elaine said that he was so excited to meet me. She said he wanted to the second person in the family to meet me. My mom being the first of course. My mom and Randy's mom were best friends growing up. Bob and Elaine are like second parents to me. My father died a few months before I was born. He was a fireman and on one of his missions, he got trapped in the building. Bob had been like a real father figure to me.

Besides Bob, Randy was pretty much the man in my life. He really took care of me. Randy's only three years older than I am. Three years and one day to be exact, but he never treated me like I was any younger than he was. Even though Randy was very sweet and protective of me, he taught me to tough so I didn't need him much when I got into fights with other kids. But he was always there to back me up.

When I was in kindergarten, I asked my mom if I could take an advanced placement test so that Randy and I would only be two grade levels apart. That way, we could spend most of Jr High and High School together.

The two years I was in high school with Randy, we were voted cutest couple in the yearbook both years even though we never dated.

Randy and I do love each other. Matter of fact, he was my first kiss and my first love. I believe he's my true love and he told me I was his. The reason why we haven't "dated" is because we didn't want the drama of high school to interfere. That, and Randy didn't want us to be on that level and then he has to leave me for two years while he was in the Marine's and I'm still in school.

We made a promise; when he got back and I finished school, we'd go to wrestling school together. Randy wanted to follow in his father's and grandfather's footsteps. I personally just wanted to be a ring announcer, a commentator or an interviewer or something. I love wrestling, but I'm not much of a wrestler I think. I've some work outs with Randy and a few of his friends at the gym, but that's it. I know a few holds and counters. But Randy still thought I should go to wrestling school to have a better background before going pro.

The summer Randy left, he wrote me everyday. Letters as long as ten pages, front and back. Of course, I wrote him too with as much passion as he put in his letter. As the weeks went on, fewer letters came from him and fewer pages. But I still wrote him everyday. By the end of the summer, they stopped coming.

The last letter he sent read:

_Nattie,_  
_I miss you._  
_I love you._  
_xoxo Randie._

I've always spelled his name with a "ie" at the end to match mine and he hated it. That was the first time he ever wrote his name like that and that was the last time I heard from him.

When school started, I still wrote Randy everyday. But I realized something; I was all alone. Randy and I had the same friends pretty much our whole lives and they all graduated along with him. I had a few friends from Drama and from Tennis, but we didn't have much in common except for Drama and Tennis...

On the first day of school, I sat with the basketball players at lunch because I was friends with most of them since Randy use to be on the team. What I didn't know was that half the Varsity Basketball Team were also wrestlers so the table was filled with most of the Varsity Wrestlers. I was the only girl, like I usually am. The guys were either basketball players, wrestlers or both. I sat in between Josh, the Captain of the Basketball Team and Sean, the best wrestler in the county.

"Have you heard from Randy lately?" Josh asked me.

I shook my head no. "It's been almost two weeks since his last letter. I'm starting to get worried."

"He sent me a postcard two days ago..." Riley said from down the table.

I frowned. "Is he avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'll ask him. I'ma write him back today. He's prolly emotional. He hasn't been away from you this long before. Except for when he went on tour with his dad," said Riley.

"Even then, Nat went with him for most of the tours," Sean pointed out.

I started to play with my food as I thought about Randy. But my train of thought broke when someone sat down in front of me that I haven't met. I looked up at him and he gave me a heart melting smile. I thought I was going to fall off my chair. He was so cute.

"Hi," I finally blurted out.

"Hey," he grinned.

Ahh, his voice is so... ahh! "I don't believe we've met. I'm Natalie Goldstan," I smiled.

"I know who you are. You're kind of a big name on campus. I'm Matt Korklan."

"Nice to meet you Matt and I am cuz I know the right people," I joked.

"You're Randy Orton's girl, aren't you?"

"His one and only," Sean sang, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I nudged him away and laughed a bit. "I guess I am, but we're not together."

"Oh. Did you guys break up when he graduated?"

"We were never together. It's a long story."

"I just thought cuz of the yearbook..."

I shook my head no. "We were always together and everyone thought we were so cute, they all assumed. Even thought he always had a girlfriend," I laughed.

"Of course they never lasted that long," smirked Josh.

"Why's that?" Matt asked.

"They were always jealous of how close Nattie was to Randy and he'd always put her first before anyone else," answered Josh.

"Nat's relationship with other guys doesn't really last long either. Randy always scare them away," added Sean.

"You two were pretty close, huh?" came Matt.

"Yeah. Now that he's gone, I kinda feel..."

"Incomplete?" Matt finished for me.

I smiled a bit. "Yeah."

He nodded, showing that he understood. "If you need a shoulder to lean on, I'm here."

"Matt, I hardly know you."

"I was hoping we could get to know each other." I could tell he was flirting by the way he was talking to me and I wasn't eager to deny it. He was cute and charming. "I know it's early and we just met, but I was wondering if you'd go to Homecoming with me?"

I sat there stunned. Gee, he was quick. Josh gave me a nudge and I finally found my voice. "I would love to."

Matt and I got close really fast. He reminded me of Randy. He was all tough guy, big man on campus when he's with other people, but with me, he was a total sweetheart. Matt really took care of me like Randy used to.

I wrote Randy everyday for exactly one year since he left. He only wrote me back the first two and a half months. His mom told me he got discharged later on and went on to wrestling school without me. I was hurt, but my future plans didn't change much. Matt wanted to be a pro wrestler too. So that part of my life didn't change except for that I kind of wanted to be a General Manager.

Even though I was the same age as Matt, I was still a grade higher than him. We did work with some independent circuts while we were still in school. During Matt's senior year, I took a year off to build up my wrestling skills. Matt and I went to college together. Matt majoring in Marketing while I majored in Business and Drama. We still wrestled when we could. Matt decided to work for a small mailbox company a friend owned and I helped out there. We eventually got found and Matt and I were on our way to making it big.

We started in ROH. Matt under the name Matt Sydal. Me as Nattie Gold. We worked separately at first then got paired off in a story-line and they kept us together. While we were in ROH, Matt and I also worked overseas in Japan as a tag team and with me as his manager.

One of the best days of my life was when Matt and I signed with the WWE.

Matt and I started on ECW. Matt changed his ringname to Evan Bourne as I now go by Natalie Gold. I played off as Matt's girlfriend and his valet. I wrestled part time, but I was also Tiffany's assistant. Being in the WWE was a totally different feel from the other wrestling industries I've been a part of.

The only bad thing about being in the WWE; Randy was here.

Raw and ECW are different shows, yes, but that doesn't mean I could avoid Randy. There were PPV's, Houseshows and other full roster meetings, but I did avoid him as best I could. Which wasn't that hard because apparently, he's been avoiding me too.

Unfortunately, we can't avoid each other anymore. Matt and I got traded to Raw during the Donald Trump Draft. Matt's first opponent, Randy and I had to go out there with him.

I stood backstage with Matt, waiting for his music to play. I held his hand tight and I'm pretty sure I was shaking. Matt looked down at me and he pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and rocked us back and forth a bit. Matt kissed my cheek and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Just a little nervous."

"He's gonna be blown away at how beautiful you've gotten," Matt encouraged.

He knew I wasn't talking about the show. I haven't seen Randy since I was fifteen years old. It's been eleven years. Of course I've seen him on TV and crowded conference rooms and he's seen me too, but we haven't seen each other face to face yet.

"What do you think he'll do when he sees me?"

"Stay in character and beat the holy crap outta me," Matt answered in a straight tone. I nudged him in a stomach or at least tried to. He knows my moves so he dodged it then held me tighter. "He'll be seeing you while we're in the ring. He can't really do anything without breaking character. We'll have to wait and see 'til after the match."

"I hate it when you're right."

"But you love me and I love you."

"To pieces!"

I giggled and I grabbed his hands that were wrapped around me. "Ready?" Matt asked.

"I guess..." Matt's music soon came on and he let me go only to take my hand in his. "Shouldn't I be asking you if you're ready?" I smiled, looking up at him.

"You know it. I always am when I have you in my corner."

"Let's do it!" I smiled.

"Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Natalie Gold; Evan Bounre!" Lillian announced.

The crowd went wild. Matt and I jumped down to the ring and smiled at the fans. Matt slid into the ring and gave a peace sign to the audience before holding the ropes down for me. I stepped inside and Matt lift me on the second turnbuckle and got on behind me. We gave the crowd a smile before jumping off and looked over at Randy. He glared over at us and Matt pulled me over the corner. Since our storyline was us being a couple, I gave Matt a quick pep talk and a gentle kiss on the lips. Matt helped me out of the ring and I hopped off the apron.

As I stood there, Randy glanced over at me every so often. I kept my glances brief and watched Matt most of the time.

Eventually, Matt lost. He rolled out of the ring and I rushed to his side. I took a quick look at Randy as Matt and I stumbled to the back.

"Ow..." Matt frowned.

"You alright?'

"Yeah. Sore, but I'll live."

"Wanna head to medic?"

"No. Wait here."

"What? Let me come with you."

"I'm going to the bathroom, Nattie," Matt laughed. "Either stay here or head back to the dressing room," he said as he made his way down the hall.

"I don't know my way around the arena!"

"Then stay there!"

"Matt! Don't leave me! I have abandonment issues!" I shouted.

"No you don't!" Matt called back.

"I do now!"

"You were always so dramatic."

I turned around and saw Randy standing there with his arms crossed. "Randy..."

I could tell he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. After awhile, he did speak. "It's been awhile."

No shit. Eleven years to be exact. "Yeah, it has."

"You look... so grown up; beautiful." I frowned at his words. "What? What'd I say?"

"You've never talked to me like that before."

"What do you mean? I've always said you were beautiful and you are. You're as gorgeous as your mom—"

"I meant my age. You've never mentioned me being grown up or young."

Randy seemed taken back from what I said and I guess I could understand. I was trying to pick a fight like I use to do when I was upset with Randy.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Why'd you stop writing me?" I asked bluntly, letting my anger take over my tone of voice.

Randy didn't answer me. I think he was shocked that I was so straight forwarded with what happened. What do you expect?

"I..." he stuttered.

"I wrote you for a year. 365 letters and over 36,000 pages from my heart. I got 37 letters from you... less than 150 pages. Why?"

"It hurt, Nattie. It hurt not having you down the block from me to go running to when I needed you. It hurt more just writing you and not seeing you. It hurt—"

"It hurt not hearing from you!" I interrupted. "I was worried about you and I worried even more each day I didn't hear from you. It killed me when your mother told me you got discharged and went to wrestling school without me. You left me alone, Randy."

"You had Matt, didn't you?" he fought back, coldly. "Nathan told me how close you two have gotten in the last few years."

"Is he the reason why you stopped talking to me? Yeah, I met Matt after you left. He took care of me, Randy. You left me alone."

"It didn't seem like you needed me..."

"I love Matt, but he's not you." Randy looked at me with a little hope in his eyes. I sighed, looking away. "But you're not him either."

Randy huffed, "What do you mean by that?"

"When he says he'll come back, he comes back. Matt doesn't break his promises to me."

Randy frowned. "So, the story-line you two are in... you guys been together for awhile."

"Yeah, we have and it's only a story-line," I confirmed. "Matt and I aren't together. I gave my heart away a long time ago." I looked up at Randy. "And it got broken by the same person I gave it away to."

"Nattie!" I looked down the corridor and Matt waved me over. I started to leave, but Randy took my hand.

"Do you still love me?"

I didn't bother to look at him. "Always and forever."

Randy loosened his grip, but turned me around so I would face him and look him in the eyes. "Say it."

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course! I never stopped."

"Then you say it."

"I asked you first!" He's still hard headed.

"I love you, Randy."

"I will always love you. Forever."

I pulled away from him and made my way to Matt. "But things changed, don't they, Randy?"

Matt put his arm out and wrapped it around me as I got closer to him. "You two have a good talk?"

"I suppose."

"What'd he say?"

"He still loves me."

"Well, I could have told you that. Who can stop loving a girl like you?"

"You tell me," I said, looking up at him.

Matt kissed my cheek and we stumbled a bit down the hall. "You know, we've been friends for awhile now and with our story-line, had a fair share of kisses..."

"What are you implying, Matt?"

All of a sudden, Matt pulled us over to the side and pinned me against the wall. He captured my lips with his and gave me an incredible, mind blowing, heart melting kiss. My knees went weak and I felt like I was going to fall over, but Matt held me tight in his arms.

He's never kissed me like this before.

As we pulled apart, I gasped for air. Matt captured my face with his hands and rested him forehead against mine. "I'm in love with you, Nattie."

I could feel my lips and heart quiver. "Matt..." I sighed.

"I know you still love Randy and I could never be what he was to you, but I've fallen in love with you and I wanna be with you. I want you to be my everything—you are my everything."

"I love you, too, Matt, but... I don't wanna hurt you."

"You're already killing me by not being with me!"

I giggled a bit. "You are such a dork."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." Matt caressed my cheek and I smiled up at him. "What do you say? Be with me?"

"Or me?"

I looked over Matt's shoulder and there was Randy. Matt stepped away, but took his place in front of me, blocking Randy as if he was protecting me. "Back off, Randy. You had your chance and you blew it." I've never seen this side of Matt before.

"Nattie, just hear me out. Let me fix my mistakes. I'm still in love with you. Let me show you what I've taken away."

Matt looked over at me, waiting for a response. I looked back and forth at the two men I've ever loved in my life. "I... I don't know..."

Matt turned around and took my hands. "I hate to do this, Nattie, but you're gonna have to choose."

I nodded, squeezing his hands. I soon let them go and walked over to Randy. He immediately put his hands on my waist and I places mine on his chest.

"Kiss me," I demanded.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Just do it."

He did what I ordered him to do and I fell in his embrace. Randy pulled me closer to him and my arms found their place around his neck. The touch of his lips were sensational. My lips have been yearning for them ever since the first time I kissed him when we were young, but this time, they knew what they were doing.

I heard Matt growl behind me and I pulled away from Randy. I took his face him my hands an bit my bottom lip. "I love you, Randy. Always and forever."

I gave him one last peck before walking out of his arms and joined Matt. He took my hand and we made our way to the locker room as I leaned against him.


End file.
